Call Me When Youre Sober
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Tori Vega is finally living her fantasy- being married and having kids. Except, its not a handsome man that she's married to like she's always imagined. It's a beautiful girl, Jade West. They have a nice house and two amazing kids. An 8 year old, Haley and a 5 year old, Wesley. Everything's perfect. But there's one problem, Jade's an alcoholic.. and abusive.
1. chapter 1

"Alright baby, this is the last one. Finish this and you're free to go."

"Ugh!" My daughter whined grabbing her pencil. "This is boring." She muttered and started writing her name at the top of her homework.

I chuckled and got up from my seat at the table. "I know, I know. You have to do it though. This is the last one, you'll be fine."

"But momma, you don't understand." She huffed.

"Oh, but I do." I smiled and walked over to the sink, starting to do the dishes. "I was a kid once to Haley. Don't forget that."

Haley laughed a little and continued to do her homework. "Yeah, I remember. You tell me this all the time."

"Just want you not to forget that I wasn't always old." I smiled and placed a plate in the dishwasher.

"40's not that old." She smirked. Her smirk looked just like her mother's, Jade. It was incredible the resemblance.

Haley is 8 years old. Jade gave birth to her. We also have a 5 year old named Wesley. I was the one to give birth to him.

"I am not 40 young lady!" I gasped and then walked over to her, grabbing her sides and then tickling her. Haley busted out laughing, making me laugh as well. "I am 30 years old! Don't you dare start adding years to my age, you hear me?"

"Mom-momma stop!" She said in between laughs.

I finally stopped and then leaned down kissing her head. "Fine." I smiled and went back to the dishes.

"Mommy, can you turn on a movie for me?" I heard from the stairs that lead into the kitchen. I looked up to see Wesley and then heard a door slam from the living room.

I starred at the closed door leading to the living room and my heart sank hearing footsteps. I knew who it was, and that made me happy somewhat, but I also knew what was about to happen.

I quickly looked back up at Wesley and dried my hands on a towel. "Yes baby boy, I'll be right there. Go up to your room, okay? Don't come down, I'll be there in a minute." I told him sweetly then looked to Haley. "Haley baby, go up with your brother. Momma will be up to say goodnight. Help him get ready for bed."

Haley looked to me a frowned. "I'm not done with my homework." She said getting up.

"I know. We'll finish it before school tomorrow. Just go up, please."

"Is that mom?" She asked started to go upstairs.

"Yes honey. Go." I rushed her and then tucked my hair behind my ears before going into the living room.

Just as I expected, my wife was there struggling to kick off her shoes. I sighed and walked over, placing my hand on her back. "Jade, come sit down babe. I'll help you."

Jade turned her head towards me and glared. "Tori, I don't need your help to- to take off my fucking shoes!"

I bite my lip and then crossed my arms. "Okay, I'm sorry." I could smell the alcohol on her from here. It smelt awful.

This has became a habit for Jade. It happened about two years ago. She'd go to work, she was a receptionist for an auto repair company, then after she'd either stop at a bar or come home with a 24 case of beer. Sometimes even wine, just whatever she's feeling. Jade is an alcoholic. She'd get plastered and come home, then we'd fight. Or when she's home she'd get shit-faced in front of our kids. This normally starts the fight.

It wasn't always like this. We were in love.. once. We realized this when we went to Hollywood Arts, we got in public relationship after 6 months of secrecy. Then got married in our early twenties. It got boring after awhile and then got just what we needed, a kid. It was amazing. Jade and I were very much in love and adored Haley. It was painful watching her grow so then we ended up with Wesley. Now Wesley, Jade fell head over heels for. I don't know what it was, but she spent so much time with him. It was a dream come true. Our own family of West's.

And then something changed. I'm not sure what, but something clicked in Jade and she started drinking. She's always drank socially, but now it's everyday. Non-stop.

She doesn't want to touch me anymore. She never says she loves me. She doesn't even pay attention to our kids.

Jade fell out of love. And what makes it worse, is that I'm still in love with her. That's what's the most painful.

She finally got off her shoes and headed for the kitchen. I followed her closely behind to make sure she wasn't going to fall. "Are you hungry? I made chili, I left you a bowl in the microwave. It's still warm, but I can heat-"

"Where's the damn beer?" Jade snapped looking in the fridge.

I looked at her and then licked my lips. "Baby, you drank the last of it yesterday."

"No, I didn't." She growled turning towards me. "Where is it Tori?"

"Jade, I'm telling the truth." I whispered and backed up a little.

"I don't believe you." She muttered and then reached in her pocket, taking out her keys.

"No, Jade. Please don't leave." I said stepping in front of her. "Maybe tonight we could just.." I looked at her and then moved my hand on her shoulder. "Maybe tonight you could not drink?" I whispered rubbing her shoulder.

Jade starred at me for a moment and then busted into laughter. "You're so fucking funny." She slapped my hand away and then shoved me slightly out of the way, going back into the living room.

I watched her, feeling my stomach knot and then closed my eyes for a moment, fighting back tears. I then followed her and shook my head. "You're not seriously driving to get more? Jade you're drunk as is, you can't drive." I quickly moved in front of the door.

She rose her eyebrows and then gritted her teeth. "I wouldn't have to if there was still some in the fridge. And quite frankly Tori, you don't tell me what I am or are not doing." She took a step closer. "Now move out of my way."

I was getting mad now. I could feel it in me that a fight was now started. I hated these things and that's what made me angrier. "I'm not moving. We have kids Jade, you don't need to be drinking and driving. A DWI could easily ruin a lot for us, and what if something worse happens? You could get killed." I said sternly.

"Oh, bullshit. If that does happen to happen, at least I'm out of my misery." She spat.

"What misery?" I rose my voice now. I mean how could I not? How could she say that? She has everything!

"Move Tori." She threatened.

I looked down at her balled fist and then shifted my eyes to her and hardened my stare on her. "No."

I heard a smack..

Next thing I knew I was on the floor. I felt a harsh pain in my cheek and my sight was blurred for a couple seconds. I had to blink a couple times to get it back.

I looked up at Jade and went to touch my cheek, but it sung so I quickly pulled my hand away. Jade was starring down at me with no expression. How could she not feel any regret? Any guilt? Tears filled my eyes and I looked to the floor, letting water hit it.

"Mommy?" I didn't move my head. I knew it was Wesley. My poor baby boy, witnessing all this at such a young age.

I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want him to see my face. My tears and pain. "Yes baby. I'll be right there. Go see sissy, okay?"

"I'm right here momma.." I heard. I slowly looked up from the ground and wiped my tears away.

They were standing at the top of the stairs. Haley had her hand on Wesley's shoulder. She looked so confused and upset. I slowly stood up and crossed my arms tight. "Haley, honey take her brother to his room. I'm coming up." She didn't move she just starred. "Please."

She still didn't move. I could see tears filling her eyes all the way from downstairs. She's watched this happen so many times before.. sadly. I'm surprised this still effects her so bad. "Haley.." I whispered, knowing she could still hear me.

"Haley Jane listen to your mother and get your ass upstairs now!" Jade yelled, finally having enough.

I quickly looked to Jade and then to our kids. Haley let go of Wesley and walked down some, but not all the way down. "You're a monster and I hate you!" She yelled as loud as she could.

I gasped and watched her run back up the stairs, shortly after hearing her door slam. Wesley just stood there and started crying.

Tears filled my eyes more and I turned to Jade. "Don't you ever talk to my daughter like that again. You have no place anymore." I shoved her as hard as I could and then took the keys from her hand, throwing it at her chest. "You want to leave so bad? You're in misery? Fucking go! Do what you got to do!" I shouted, tears running down my cheeks. "I'm done."

Jade looked at me with still no expression, holding the keys. I just shook my head and walked up the stairs, picking up Wesley and rubbing his back. "Shh, Baby. Mommas got you." I pressed my lips to his cheek and then turned to look at Jade. "You know what really sucks?" My voice was shaky. "I still love you after all you do. And I really don't fucking want to. I should hate you." I gulped and moved my hand to the back of Wesley's head. "Leave this house.. and don't come back til you find my wife."

And with that. I went upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright baby. Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite." I tickled Wesley's feet and chuckled hearing him laugh.

"Goodnight!" He smiled hugging his bunny rabbit.

I smiled and looked at him for a moment before reaching over and pulling the string to his lamp off. "I love you, buddy." I whispered leaning down and kissing his forehead. I brushed his hair lightly with my palm, taking in the moment with him.

I always did this with Wesley and Haley. Especially after fights with Jade. I just cared about them so much and it worried me to death that they've seen us fight. They shouldn't have to see that at such a young age.

I got up from his bed and walked out the door, heading towards Haley's room. I knocked before slowly opening it to see her laying on her, her back facing towards me. "Hey, pumpkin." I whispered, shutting the door behind me.

Haley didn't say anything, like I figured. I kicked some Barbie dolls aside as I walked to her bed, and then climbed in it with her, laying down. We laid in silence for a moment. I really didn't know what to say. This happens to often, I could keep telling her the same thing over and over.

I ran my fingers through her light brown hair, and then rubbed her arm. "You're such a pretty girl, you know that?"

Haley finally turned towards me and then hugged me tightly. I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my hands on her back. I heard her start to cry and that's when I began crying again.

Eventually she just fell asleep. We didn't talk at all. I think we both knew it was pointless by now. It's very rare Haley says anything to Jade when stuff like this happens. She just listens to me and does as told. When she does say something though, I'm proud of her. At least she knows it's wrong and to speak up for herself.

Jade can't take control of her like that either. It's one thing with me, but my babies are another.

I decided to stay in Haley's room and sleep with her that night. I really didn't feel like being alone. I knew Jade probably would stay out tonight anyways. And I wanted to be with my daughter.

It's been four days and no signs of my wife. No calls, no texts, nothing. I haven't bothered to even try. Yes, it was getting hard, but I didn't care that much. It's not like she helped out anyways.

I kind of liked it honestly. My children didn't have to worry to much, and they got good sleep. Haley asked maybe twice about her mother. I just gave a simple answer. "I don't know."

The thing I liked the most was being able to spend quality time with them. I would watch movies at night before bedtime and not have to worry about Jade barging in drunk. Haley seemed much more happy too.

But on the other hand, it was upsetting. My baby girl shouldn't have to feel happy when her mother's gone. Jade should be watching movies with us as well. And it's terrible fun things only happen when she's gone. It shouldn't be that way. A family includes everyone.

It was Saturday, I woke Haley and Wesley up with some chocolate chip Mickey Mouse pancakes and chocolate milk to go along with it. They loved my special pancakes and knew they only got them on Saturday mornings. It was like our little thing.

I promised them over breakfast I would take them out to do whatever they'd like. As long as it wasn't ridiculous or too expensive of course.

They were so happy, it was my favorite thing to see. A real smile on my children's face. A mother should always feel that way. And I do.

I got dressed and then dressed Wesley in his blue jeans and button down shirt before putting his boots on to complete the outfit. I think my favorite part about having a young one is picking out their outfits everyday. I mean, they're just so cute.

"Okay handsome, you're all dressed. Ready to brush your teeth?" I smiled and picked him up.

Wesley frowned and shook his head. "No!" He whined.

He always hated brushing his teeth. I honestly think it's the worst thing in the world to him.

"I know, baby. Just a quick brush and it'll be over with. If you just do it, you won't have to worry about it anymore." I brought him into the bathroom and set him down. "Step up on your stool, here's your Spider-Man brush." I handed him his tooth brush.

Wesley grabbed it and then looked at me like he was about to cry. My heart breaks every time seeing him like this. "Don't even." I pointed my finger at him. "Come on, be a big boy."

Haley walked in all dressed in her sundress and grabbed her toothbrush as well. "Can you do my hair, momma?"

I smile, twirling her hair around my finger. "Of course I can." I then looked at her wet her toothbrush then put toothpaste on it. "Look Bear, sisters doing it."

Bear was Wesley's nickname ever since he was just a baby. Jade gave it to him one day. She said something about being a 'momma bear and he was her little bear cub'. It was cute.

After they brushed their teeth, we were downstairs. I was sitting on the couch braiding Haley's hair as she sat on the floor. Wesley was playing with his train. "So where have you thought about going today?" I asked focusing on her braid.

"Well, I really want to go to the trampoline place." Haley said.

"No!" Wesley frowned.

"Well, where do you want to go bubba?" I asked laughing a little.

He just shrugged and continued with his train.

Just then the door opened up, and I jumped a little before seeing who it was..

Jade.

After four days, she finally comes back. I haven't seen her since that night she gave me a bruise. It's still on my face. I have a huge bruise on my cheek and a little purple under my eye. She hit me pretty hard.

"Jade." I whispered to myself, holding onto Haley's braid.

She looked different. She looked.. sober? I didn't want to believe it, but she was.

"Mommy!" Wesley got up and ran over to her, clinging to her leg.

Jade looked down at him and patted his head. The expression on her face was hard to tell. It was almost like she wasn't feeling anything, but then again, it looked like she was. She glanced at me for a moment, and then back down at him and picked him up. "Hey Bear." She whispered, pushing some of his hair to the side.

I moved my eyes to Haley, she was upset. Her happiness was completely gone. It disappeared. She pulled away from me, letting her braid fall apart and then stood up. "Haley, honey." I grabbed her hand.

Haley looked at me and then down at our hands. "Are we still going out?" She asked me, hurt filling her voice.

I pulled her close to me and then grabbed her other hand, looking up at her face. "Yes honey, we are. I promise. Just me, you, and bubba." Haley looked over at her mother and I followed her eyes. Jade was starring at us, like she wanted to talk to me. I sighed and then rugged on Haley's hand, making her look at me. "Just let me talk to your mother and then we'll go. It'll be short."

Haley frowned and then shook her head. "Don't let her hit you."

My heart sunk more than it ever has before. Hearing my own daughter say that was just.. I can't even explain it. I felt like a weak mother in that moment. Like I was nothing.

I looked at Haley distraught. I then glanced at Jade again and she was looking away, I knew she heard her. "That's not going to happen baby." I told her. "I promise this time."

"You've promised a lot of things." She whispered and then walked over to Jade.

I stood up and crossed my arms, watching Haley take Wesley and then heading upstairs. My eyes moved to my wife and she cleared her throat.

"Hey." She crossed her arms as well.

"What are you doing here?" I started picking up the hairbrush and pony tails from the couch where I was doing Haley's hair.

"This is my house too."

I looked up from what I was doing and started laughing sarcastically. "Oh, no, no, no." I pointed the hairbrush at her. "No, it's not. This house belongs to the West family. And as I recall, you aren't part of it anymore. I told you to come back when you found my wife, did I not?"

Jade sighed and ran both her hands through her hair, shaking her head and biting her lip, looking away. She then closed her eyes and looked back at me, stepping closer. "Tori, I know what you said. This is your wife, okay?"

I laughed again and stepped back, setting the brush on the coffee table. "Are you speaking to me as Jade the mother of our children, or as Jade the fucking drunk?" I asked looking at her coldly.

I've honestly had enough at this moment. It was effecting our family now more than ever. Haley and Wesley both have seen way too much. I'm trying to stop that from happening ever again.

"I'm speaking to you as the woman you married." She walked up, getting aggravated. I looked over her face and then huffed, looking away. "Tori, we have to talk. I've done enough thinking and I'm ready to come back. I'm ready to try with you again."

I felt tears come to my eyes and quickly shook my head, walking around the couch. "I can't do this right now, Jade. I promised the kids I'd take them out today."

"Then let me come with you!" She round the couch quickly, standing in front of me. "Let me prove to you."

"You've said this too many times. I can't believe you. You always say you've changed and never do!" I spat. "And no, you're not coming with us. I promised Haley it would be just us."

"Tori.." She walked closer and placed her hand on my cheek.

I slapped it away and moved onto the stairs. "No. This is the happiness I've ever seen these kids. You're not taking it away. We'll talk when we come back. Until then, leave. Like I've said before, this house belongs to my family."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

Long time, no update. The reason for this is that I no longer use this website. I now only post on Wattpad. Since you guys love this story so much, I finally decided to finish it. It will be completed officially on my Wattpad.

So, please go check it out.

This goes for any of my other stories as well. I also wrote some other some well written stories that I have spent SO much time on and I would GREATLY appreciate if you checked them out and maybe gave some feedback. I'm dying for people to read them. I worked so hard on them.

Thank you, guys!

-Lindsie.

Edit: To find stories on my Wattpad, you would most likely have to find them under my profile.

Search up throughoutthestorm and then you'll see my works. Enjoy!


End file.
